


bang, bang that awful sound

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark Carl Grimes, Gen, Sad Carl Grimes, carl and daryl, carl didnt realise it was an attempted assualt btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: what would happen had carl been able to shoot rick in season 4 episode 9?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was hard to write for numerous reasons one of which being I wasn't sure why they would attack and I hope the reason I gave was good enough for it to be believable but I really wanted to include this in my story to have Carl deal with the attempted assault and rape later on because yeah but don't hold me to that as I have personal reason why I might go back on that but I hope you enjoy!

Carl eventually moves, making sure not to look at his dad's body, and grabs the bag with the little food they, no, he has left and the hat his dad gave him after being shot and goes to the door, he can't stay here. Once at the door he realizes he cant leave his dad like that he just cant, he quickly turns around grabbing his dad to try and heave him up but he's not strong enough to move his dad's body. He decides the best he can do is barricade the house, which he does, and leave.

It's hard to believe just yesterday he walked down the same road so sure of himself and his ability to survive, he feels like a different person today. Today he has his dad's dead body stuck in his head and the utter loneliness of living swamping his brain and he has nothing else he can think of except more death. Whilst he isn't dead he wishes he was, he wishes he gave up and just let his dad kill him it would be easier but as his mom said if it feels easy don't do it, he can't he has to fight even if it's alone.

Soon after setting off he finds a sign with a place called terminus wrote on and decides to try going there to at least see if it's any good there either way it's got to be better than this, Better than feeling dead, better than being alone.

He walks for hours until it's nearly dark and he finds a random car to sleep in, he sleeps in the back foot passage so nobody should be able to see him and if they do they can't get to him as easy and if they do he has a fighting chance.

He startles awake at the sound of voices nearby and grabs his dad's, no, his gun just in case they stop. He can't make out what they are saying until they get closer and when he realizes what they are saying he wishes he couldn't hear them.

“But the guy was shot recently the blood had barely dried”

Carl's heart is beating so loudly he nearly misses the next person, who sounds so much like Daryl it hurts but he can't hope it's him.

“Don't mean they’re threat”

“Well I'd rather not take the chance”

“So you're just gonna kill some random person for putting one down?”

“Of course not Daryl” the rest of the sentence fades out for Carl, he can only forces on the fact that's Daryl, that might be his Daryl, someone he knows and before he realizes it he's climbing out the car forgetting his gun.

“Daryl?!” Carl says nearly tripping over himself to get to him and barreling into a him. hes never been so happy to see someone he recognizes before.

“Carl? What’re you doin here? Where's your dad?” Daryl asks patting his back whilst trying to pull him back. The words are like Ice in his blood making him forget the joy at seeing Daryl.

“He's dead. The guy you found that was him. I had to shoot him, he turned.” Carl moves away his jaw locking and a lump forming in his throat at telling someone his dad's dead, somehow it makes it more real.

“Wait you shot the guy back there?” the guy Carl had heard talking to daryl before questions almost accuses.

“I had to” Carl states knowing it's true but hating it, hating that he knows what both his moms and dads brain splatter looks like, what his sisters bloody carriage looks like, what someone torn open looks like, he hates it all.

“Right, yeah, sure kid” the guy says with subtle glances at other members of the group they seem to be agreeing to something and Carl knows whatever it is is bad.

“I know him he's a good kid” Daryl interrupts whatever silent communication was passing through the group and Carl is grateful even if Daryl is lying he's not a good kid. No good kid kills their parents but he's what he has to be to survive.

“Well that's a lie isn't it Daryl he just said he shot his own dad”

“He turned what did you want me to do” Carl angrily interrupts he wouldn't shoot his dad by choice he wishes he didn't have to every second how dare this guy act like he wanted to.

“Sure but we don't know that now do we? All I know is you could be a threat, and I don't like having threats let loose”

“I know him, he wouldn't do it unless he had to” Daryl argues.

“Well we barely know you Daryl why should we trust you? You haven't earned that yet. Boys get them”

Suddenly someone was grabbing cards arm pulling him towards them, he tries to rip the guys hand of him but he's not strong enough. The sharp metallic glint of a knife in his peripheral vision is enough for him to stop for a second, knowing they want to kill him he's trapped. No he refuses to die like this not after everything and he's struggling with everything he has clawing at the guys arm, trying to bite, kicking anything as long as the guy let's him go.

He doesn't let go only holds on tighter laughing at his efforts, enjoying him struggling. The other guy Carl assumes is the leader starts talking to Daryl again but Carl can't hear what he's saying over the blood pumping in his ears. Suddenly it goes quite in his brain like someone flicked a switch and he knows he has to wait until the guy moves or does something he isn't escaping from his hold.

The guy pushes him down onto the ground quickly landing on top of him holding him down and Carl realizes he has to win he can't let this guy beat him, not after everything. He doesn't realize what he's done until he can taste blood in his mouth pouring from the guys neck, he pushes him off and quickly grabs the knife preparing to stab the leader.

“Leave now” Carl tells them rage coursing through his bones

“You just killed one of my men, I can't leave” 

“OK” the leader guy seems to shocked at what he just saw to realize Carl is already rushing him, he barrels into him knife already in his stomach and driving upwards before the guy even gets a chance to react.

His blood seems to sing with this guys death, with the justice of it. He feels at peace almost for the first time in years. 

“Who wants to be next? Hmm? No takers? Then drop your weapons and walk back the way you came” they quickly rush to comply the shock of seeing a kid bite a guys throat out then kill their leader must make them submissive, or maybe it's just fear, he doesn't blame them he's pretty scared of him too right now but he pushes that fear back, being afraid in this world gets you killed. In this world you have to be a monster to survive so that's what he became.

Once they've left Carl drops the knife and sits at the side of the car beside a pretty beat up Daryl, he hadn't even noticed they were beating Daryl up until he saw the bruises on his face.

“You OK?” Daryl asks with some hesitation.

“I'm fine, I do what I have to.” 

“I know, thanks”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Well they were gonna beat me to death”

“I should have killed them all, I shouldn't have let the others go”

“I don't think they'll be back”

“Yeah I guess not” Carl stares down at the blood on his hands he can feel it drying already, the blood on his face has seeped into his hair too he can feel it.

“Got any water? To clean ya?” 

“Yeah in the car, not much though“ before he'd even finished the sentence Daryl was getting up to open the door 

“Here” he passed Carl a cloth from somewhere, probably part of his shirt or the bag, and the water.

Carl poured some of the water onto the cloth and roughly started rubbing at the blood on his face, in his hair, his hands, in his clothes it felt like he was just covered in blood from head to toe. 

After he'd finished they both sat in silence Carl was too tired to think his brain was slightly buzzing now he just wanted to sleep and to never wake up.

“What happened to Rick?”

The question caused the slight buzzing to change to a ringing that seemed to over power his brain the peace from earlier now completely gone.

“He died. The governor beat him up, went into a coma”

“I'm sorry about your dad” 

“Thanks” he said numbly if he still had the energy he'd probably be crying now. “I'm glad you're here”

“I'm glad you are”

After a short silence Carl breaks it to stand up announcing “I'm going to sleep do you want the front of back?”

“I'll take the front kid, get some sleep”

“Thanks” Carl mumbled already climbing into the back seat to lie down. He thought it would take him ages to fall asleep but he fell asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I stole rick biting a guys throat out but I wanted to make Carl dark hes going to show a lot of darkness within himself throughout this series. Additionally sorry about tense/commas/full stops i'm weakest with them and i'm really bad at checking over my work I should probably get a beta but i'm not sure where to get one so if anyone is interested just say.


End file.
